Quédate conmigo
by Manzana Higurashi Brief
Summary: Aquellas palabras comprometedoras no querían salir de su boca, tenía miedo de ser rechazado y quedar con el corazón roto otra vez, solo que ahora de una forma diferente y quizás peor. ¿Podría abrirse y mostrarse tal cual ante ella? Bueno, tenemos todo el día por delante. Esta historia participa en el Torneo de Febrero del Foro ¡Siéntate! por favor pasen y lean! :D


Quédate conmigo

¿Cómo decirle a ella lo que sentía? ¿Cómo explicarle para que no se alejara corriendo? Después de todo él no la culparía, ¿quién no querría huir lo más lejos posible de un hanyō?

Con una gran angustia dejó reposar quedamente su cabeza en su árbol, el Goshinboku. No sabía realmente que tenía de especial esa planta pero sentía una fuerte conexión hacia esta. La sacerdotisa de la cual estaba enamorado aseguraba que ese árbol era mágico y que poseía unas cualidades sagradas ya que transmitía una paz infinita.

Justamente era por eso que estaba aquí, para ordenar sus ideas respecto a sus próximos planes que involucraban abrir la boca y el corazón hacia ella. Ser cobarde no era una opción, o al menos no la favorita.

¡Pero joder! Siempre había sido tímido y además no poseía tacto para decir las cosas, en especial las importantes, y lo que menos quería era herirla.

Pensar tanto hacía que le doliera la cabeza, sin duda jamás en su vida sería uno de esos pelones que se la pasaban hablando con un libro entre las manos. ¡Keh! Esos idiotas no parecían humanos y para remate no acostumbraban a bañarse seguido. Podía dar fe de esto, tenía uno de esos en sus pies.

Asomó la cabeza al sentir el olor de ella, acompañada de ligeros pasos y vocecitas chillonas. Resopló. La otra cosa que odiaba después de ser un hanyo y ver llorar a una mujer, eran los niños, y ahora se le agregaba que iban a andar revoloteando alrededor de la mujer y no les dejarían estar en calma en toda la tarde. Putos niños.

Ellos, ajenos a que un malhumorado y furibundo InuYasha les observaba con fuego refulgiendo en sus ojos. Comenzaron a cantar al tiempo que hacían una ronda danzante, girando y girando en círculos sobre la verde hierba que crecía alta.

-¡Señorita Kikyō! ¡Señorita Kikyō!- comenzaron a llamarla -¡Venga a jugar!- la sacerdotisa les sonrió e hizo todo lo que le pidieron.

Jugó repetidas veces a la escondida, en las cuales la encontraron siempre debido a su altura, a los pillados, un concurso de canto, y luego, cuando los niños necesitaban recargar la batería recogieron flores y hierbas medicinales.

El enojo de InuYasha había ido menguando hasta quedar con una sensación extraña en el estómago por las diversas escenas que presenciaba desde las alturas. Aquel sentimiento sin nombre era una mezcla calidez, alegría y determinación.

-_Solo tengo que decirlo-_ se dio ánimos mentalmente.

Actuando por un repentino ataque de impulsividad bajó de un salto del árbol y apenas puso un pie en la Tierra se arrepintió nuevamente ¡Maldita inseguridad humana!

¿Cómo estar seguro de ser correspondido? Era rotundamente imposible.

Así que, convirtiéndose en una mancha roja y plateada en medio del follaje, subió al árbol que le ofrecía seguridad.

Pero, a pesar de sus intentos, ya había visto por la persona de la cual escapaba, dejándola algo confusa. ¿Qué iba mal? En todo caso ella vino aquí con la esperanza de que él dejara de una vez la copa del Goshinboku y ambos se sentaran en la hierba a contemplar el atardecer como la mayoría de las tardes.

Poco a poco el sol se fue extinguiendo en el horizonte y Kikyō estaba cavilando sobre volver luego a la aldea, antes de que la luna hiciera su aparición y a algún demonio loco se le ocurriera atacarlos. Tener a los niños ahí, a estas horas, era tentar al destino.

-Chicos, vámonos- ordenó emprendiendo marcha, siendo sobrepasada enseguida por los niños que comenzaron a correr hacia las casas que les correspondían. Ella se detuvo frente al árbol y escudriño las hojas, intentando localizar los ojos color ámbar que estaba segura que la observaban.

-Mañana ve al lago, ¿sí?- pidió y luego de unos segundos se marchó a su morada.

El hanyo tragó en seco, todavía no estaba listo para hablar y ahora se había metido en una situación comprometedora pero no podría negarse a los deseos de ella.

Pasó la noche soñando con su madre, su sonrisa y una pelota. Las únicas cosas que podría considerar buenas de la infancia, aunque de la última no estaba completamente seguro, ya que cuando jugaba con ella y los otros niños lo veían, lo aporreaban hasta casi dejarlo como un membrillo colegial.

Se levantó casi con el sol, corrió a través del bosque para llegar antes que ellos al lago y darse un tiempo para pensar. Era hoy definitivamente cuando debía revelarle sus sentimientos. Intuía que todo aquello quedaría en un desastre. Quizás debía ir por aguja e hilo a algún lado y coserse definitivamente la boza.

-Por el horizonte va…- escuchó entonar en armonía en las cercanías. Todos los vellos se le pusieron en punta.

_-Tranquilo InuYasha, respira. Eres el hombre por algo ¿no? Este no es el momento para comportarse como una jodida niñita miedosa- _ se repetía mentalmente, irritado mientras le salía humito con algo de mugre de sus orejas caninas. Nota: debía tomar un baño.

Odiaba pero amaba sentirse tan dependiente a esa humana, dos emociones totalmente contradictoria pero que se complementaban de manera increíble.

Los niños pararon su canto al darse cuenta de la silueta del hanyō frente a ellos, nunca lo habían visto tan de cerca.

Unos lugareños decían que él era horrendo. Sus ojos inyectados en sangre además de poseer unos colmillos y garras que destripaban humanos. Otros que era sumamente encantador, tanto que de una mirada de sus ojos amatista, estos te dejaban prendado, luego cuando estaban a solas él devoraba a su presa.

Pero a los ojos de los infantes, InuYasha era solo una cosa: ¡Un perrito!

Corrieron alegres hacia él, arrojándose con el único objetivo de acariciar las peludas orejitas platinas que le adornaban la cabeza.

-¡Pero qué…!- gruñó viendo la estampida de críos que se le avecinaba.

-¡Perrito! ¡Perrito!- chillaban ellos riendo alegremente. De pronto del hanyō solo se vieron los ojos, ya que tenía niños colgando se todos lados. Vencido por el peso de ellos se fue de espaldas al pasto y los niños comenzaron a hacer turnos para tocarle las orejas, iba uno a uno. El resto le hacían cosquillas, eso explicaba porque él ahora reía como si el mundo fuera a acabarse.

Kikyō miró todo con ternura. Feliz porque InuYasha riera. Era muy pocas veces cuando le escuchaba hacerlo y la mayoría eran con burla, así que prácticamente no contaban.

A su vez ella también estaba contenta de ser la primera persona con el suficiente ingenio, tiempo y ganas para lograr traspasar la coraza que él había creado luego de la muerte de su madre. ¿Cómo darle a entender que estaba dispuesta a darlo todo con tal de quedarse a su lado? Dejaría su puesto de sacerdotisa, volviéndose una mujer común y corriente. Aventurándose a lo desconocido.

La mañana pasó entre juegos y risas de parte de todos, incluidas las del huraño hanyō.

-¡Tenemos hambre!- dijeron los niños. Kikyō se hincó a su lado.

-Está bien. InuYasha irá a pescar, ¿verdad?- el aludido se vio incapaz de decir lo contrario por la mirada cargada de dulzura que minutos atrás le habían dedicado.

Se arremangó mangas y pantalones, con tal de mojarse lo menos posible y prontamente localizó al pez más grande.

-¡Waa!- chilló perdiendo algo su orgullo cuando cayó al agua, quedando empapado -¡Pez hijo de…!-

-¡InuYasha!- le reprendió Kikyo –al frente de los niños no. Además el pez más grande es así porque no se deja pescar- acotó orgullosa ante tal apreciación.

-¡Keh!- gruñó en respuesta -¡eso es mentira! El pez más grande es así porque tiene el estómago sin fondo y come como cerdo, dejando a los peces flacuchos sin nada-

La sacerdotisa parpadeó un par de veces y la sensible oreja de InuYasha alcanzó a escuchar un "_jódete_" salir de su boca.

¡Eso si que no! Salió del agua dando grandes zancadas y de forma bruta y algo inocentona pegó sus labios a los de ella, ambos le hacían competencia a las ropas del hanyō por lo rojas que estaban sus caras.

-¡Uyyyy!- rieron los niños, burlándose de ambos.

-Solo quédate conmigo ¿sí?- dijo InuYasha luego de retomar aire.

-Por siempre- respondió ella hundiendo sus labios nuevamente en otro dulce beso.

* * *

¡Hola! Bueno este fic pertenece al reto del foro ¡Siéntate! Mi contrincante es xLittlered. En fin demasiadas gracias por esperar a que publicara hoy. Por favor si les gusto, voten por mí :D Me ayudaría mucho,

topic/84265/82605022/1/Votaciones-Grupo-4 ese es el link. También pueden votar el fic de Little si es que les gustó más ese.

Se me hizo difícil en un principio escribir esto pero después supongo que agarre el ritmo.

La dificultad era que dijera "El pez más grande es así porque no se deja pescar"

En fin, muchas gracias y besotes, Manzana.


End file.
